Human in the Pridelands
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A young girl gets left behind on a safari adventure with her biological parents and can't seem to get back home. Eventually she gets taken in as a fellow animal, will it bring out her animal instinct or will someone eat her?
1. A Human?

In the grasslands, there was a young couple headed out with their newborn baby, a daughter. They drove their jeep as they both wore shorts, sandals, the male wore a short-sleeved shirt in a Nigel Thornberry fashion and the woman wore a tank top. Their baby had her own cap over her scarlet tuft of hair with a pink hair-bow to protect her turquoise eyes and from sunburn. They took pictures of the animals together while their baby was on a blanket, looking at the animals with them.

The baby girl clapped her hands at the animals and was very thrilled. She looked at each other the animals and their roars didn't frighten her, she just laughed and babbled. There was a blue and purple butterfly flying around and landed on the baby girl's nose. The baby girl looked down at her nose, cross-eyed and laughed as the butterfly flew away.

The couple was almost done with their pictures and they cried and noticed their baby daughter had gone missing. They searched all around and couldn't find the wandering newborn. The couple cried as they were without their daughter and since they saw hyenas finishing their meal, they assumed their only child had been eaten. The couple drove off and from behind a cave they drove away from to go home to the city, out came their daughter crawling and napping with lion cubs.

The baby girl was alone and she started to cry as she felt as if she had been abandoned by her parents. She crawled around looking for her mother and father, but she felt she was now an orphan and came a big male lion to her. He had golden fur, thick red mane and amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a deep voice. Despite being an animal and adult, the baby felt like she could understand him.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone..." the baby girl replied and the lion could understand her.

"You speak lion, child?"

"I guess..."

"My, I can't say I've met anyone who didn't have fur or feathers," the lion nuzzled her. "I'm sorry for your loss. Where have they gone?"

"I don't know," the baby set herself up on her feet. "I was just taking a nap with some other 'aminals' and when I woke up they were gone."

"Oh dear... Well, I don't know if you'll see them again, but how about you come live with me? I'm Mufasa, King of the Pridelands, who are you?"

"I think Mommy and Daddy called me 'Sumi',"

"Sumi?" Mufasa raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound Swahillian, but I'll call you that, human cub. I need to get home to Sarabi anyway."

"That's a pretty name," Sumi smiled.

"It means mirage," Mufasa smiled. "Come along now," Mufasa bit onto the end of Sumi's pink shirt and carried her along like a young cub. "I never met a human before."

"I never met a lion up close, besides from those cubs." Sumi said.

"Well, this is your home now, I'll find someone to take you into their pride."

"What's a pride?"

"A group of lions in a family, stay with me I'm king of this jungle."

"Thank you, Mufasa." Sumi looked up at him as a father figure.

"Anytime, Sumi." Mufasa responded, still carrying Sumi on.

* * *

**I know no Cherry's Adventures, what a surprise, huh? I had this character Sumi since like 3rd grade and she was a baby abandoned in the jungle and could talk to and understand animals, sorry if it sounds cliché but I hope this story goes well. Read & Review, I don't know if I'll do Simba's Pride let's just see how this goes for now, okay? Okay. So far I only own Sumi and I'll show you a picture of her soon. **


	2. Raised by Lions

Mufasa kept wandering the pridelands as he noticed a lion couple that was close friends with him and Sarabi. He remembered they had recently lost their only cub to the hyenas and thought Sumi would turn out fine in their family. Mufasa came to them with Sumi in his mouth and gently placed her down to them.

"Good morning, Baba." he looked at the male to the female. "Good morning, Mumo."

"Good morning, Mufasa." Baba greeted. He was tan and had brown eyes. He looked down and noticed Sumi. "Is that a human?"

"Yes," Mufasa nodded. "She was abandoned by her herd and now needs someone to take care of her. I was figuring since you lost your cub, Mtoto, you could take her in."

"How nice, Mufasa." Mumo smiled. She looked down at Sumi and nuzzled her. "It'll be different, but it would be nice to be a mother again."

"Speaking of which, good luck to you and Sarabi." Baba added.

"Thank you very much, I should check on her, our cub will be born any minute or day. Take care, Sumi and welcome to the great circle of life." Mufasa rushed off to go home to Sarabi.

"Welcome to our home, Sumi." Baba came to Sumi and licked her.

Sumi giggled. "That tickles!"

"She speaks lion." Mumo was impressed. "Now, before we go further, if you want to live among lions, you must learn to act like a lion. Okay?"

"I'll try Mommy," Sumi accepted.

"Great, you'll have a playmate soon too, I'm sure the future prince or princess of Pride Rock will be thrilled to have you around." Mumo picked Sumi up and took her as she followed Baba to their cave.

They got settled in and whenever Mumo and Baba got meat for Sumi they made sure it was hot and fresh enough for her to eat so she wouldn't get sick. It was like taking care of Mtoto when he was their cub. Sumi couldn't help but be curious of Mtoto.

"So, who was Mtoto?" Sumi asked after she finished her first dinner of antelope meat.

"Mtoto was our cub," Mumo sighed. "He was our only child. He was young in the pridelands and having a blast with us, however there were mangy hyenas out. Mtoto couldn't find us in time and they killed him."

"I'm so sorry." Sumi seemed to understand, despite her young age.

"We know he's up there with the great kings from the past though." Baba looked up at the night sky with his new daughter and mate. "Mufasa tells us the great kings from past time are there, such as his parents, Queen Uru and King Adhadi."

"Wow..." Sumi whispered in awestruck as she looked up with her new parents.

"It's late, we should get some sleep." Mumo made up a leaf bed for Sumi.

Sumi crawled over to it and found it comfortable. Mumo put a giant leaf over Sumi to cover her up and keep her warm.

"Good night, Sumi, sweet dreams." Mumo smiled.

"Good night Mommy." Sumi replied.

"Good night, Sumi." Baba smiled as he lied down next to Mumo.

"Night Daddy..." Sumi turned over as she felt accepted and felt like she belonged, even though she was a human in the pridelands.

* * *

**Well this story is back up and running by popular demand. Mtoto is Swahilli for baby by the way and Mumo's name is derived from the word for mother and Baba comes from father. I only own my OCs which are Sumi, Mumo and Baba for now **


	3. Circle of Life

The sun slowly began to rise. Sumi's clothes were changed into rags to blend more into the jungle. Mumo and Baba went over to wake up Sumi.

"Wake up, child." Mumo whispered and licked Sumi's face.

Sumi woke up and wiped her face. "What's going on?"

"We have to go to Pride Rock," Mumo told her. "The new heir to Pride Rock has just been born."

Sumi smiled. She crawled out with her lion parents across the savannah. Mumo and Baba got worried Sumi would be trampled by other animals, so Baba carried her in his mouth as they walked along with the other animals.

Sumi looked up to see Zazu the Hornbill fly toward Pride Rock as Mufasa and Rafiki the Mandrill stood on the edge welcoming the subjects of Pride Rock. There were other animals among them. Hoards of giraffes, zebras, buffalo, elephants, rhinos, cheetahs, wildebeests, antelopes and monkeys, and of course, one human.

Mufasa looked over the other animals. Sumi got excited to see him and she clapped as Zazu landed to be with Mufasa. They were all in the great circle of life. Within moments, Rafiki came out and rose the newborn cub into the air as everyone bowed and cheered.

After the celebration, everyone went home and Mumo and Baba were with Sumi. Sumi played around with the bugs, trying to catch some for stalking practice. While there, came Mufasa and Sarabi.

"Good morning, dear King." Baba bowed respectfully.

"Baba, we've known each other since we were cubs, you don't need to be formal with me." Mufasa chuckled.

"I just can't believe it," Baba laughed. "Who knew Taka's big brother would rule over me someday?"

"Taka was always a weird one." Mumo laughed as well.

"Who's Taka?" Sumi asked as she was on all fours like the lions.

"Mufasa's brother," Sarabi explained. "Until he got a nasty scratch on his face. Now everyone calls him Scar. I don't know why, but I don't trust him."

"What pleasure do we owe to this visit, Mufasa?" Mumo asked.

"I just wanted my son to meet the human of the pridelands." Mufasa explained and stepped aside.

There was a young golden cub with them with amber eyes and he crept over to Sumi. Sumi smiled at him and rubbed his muzzle with her pudgy hand.

"His name is Simba." Mufasa said with a smile.

"Simba, what a wonderful name." Mumo smiled.

"I'm sure he would be a great ruler someday, Mufasa." Baba added. "Speaking of which, was Scar at the ceremony? We didn't see him."

"We were about to ask you that, we didn't see him either." Sarabi concluded.

"I'll find him," Mufasa rolled his eyes and smiled as he saw Simba and Sumi playing together. "It seems as your new daughter has adjusted well in the Pridelands."

"Yes, I'm sure she'll feel like a lion in no time." Baba smiled. "We don't want to shelter her though. Is it alright if she befriends your son?"

"We don't mind." Sarabi smiled at him.

"Not at all." Mufasa turned to him. "You're one of my best friends, they'll be like close friends once Simba learns to roar."

Simba and Sumi then began to wrestle each other. Only it was playing, not for violence. They rolled into the cave and made a mess with bird feathers from a late breakfast. Mufasa, Sarabi, Mumo and Baba couldn't help but laugh at the children's' fun. The adults talked more and eventually, Mufasa and Sarabi took Simba home and Mumo and Baba decided to get Sumi out into the world as she became known as The Human In the Pridelands. They would let her grow and develop as well as the other lions and animals of the kingdom, and made sure she would be treated equally.


	4. Pouncing Lesson

Over a span of about ten years, Sumi adjusted to jungle life rather nicely. She was a lot like a real lion cub, aside from her flesh and hair. Her hair was now in pigtails tied together with animal bones and she wore longer rags as her body became more developed. She was best friends with Simba, Nala, and even a rather spoiled cub named Tama sometimes. Sumi was noticed to be human by the others, but they treated her equally as Mumo and Baba had always wanted. Sumi often hunted with a sharp rock she carved to be like a knife in order to hunt and defend for herself as she remembered she had oposable thumbs.

If you ignored her flesh and hair, Sumi was like another lion cub in the Pridelands. Sumi was hopping after an African bull frog as Mufasa and Simba walked on by having a tour of the jungle.

"Hi Simba!" Sumi greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Sumi!" Simba greeted back. He walked over toward her. "Dad's giving me a tour of Pride Rock. When I get big I get to rule it all."

"That's really awesome, Simba." Sumi tried to pounce on the frog and laughed wildly.

"Your best friend will become your new king," Mufasa pointed out. "Remember Simba, you must respect all creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But Mufasa, don't you guys eat the antelope?" Sumi asked, out of the blue.

"Yes, we do," Mufasa told her. "But here's the thing. When we die, our bodies become the grass, then antelopes eat the grass."

"What happens to me when I die?" Sumi sounded panicked suddenly.

"Don't worry, Sumi, you'll go down in history as the human of the pridelands." Mufasa smiled at the human. "We are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, Sire!" Zazu flew over.

"Good morning, Zazu." Mufasa welcomed him.

"Checking in on the morning report." Zazu bowed respectfully.

"Fire away." Mufasa allowed him.

Sumi and Simba got distracted once they saw a grasshopper. As Zazu went on with his report, the two tried to pounce and attack their prey for practice. Sumi had her blade in her teeth as she followed Simba on the attack. Mufasa then noticed them.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked.

"Pouncing." Simba replied as he opened his paws and the grasshopper wasn't there.

"Mom and Dad said I should practice." Sumi added.

"Now, now, now," Mufasa looked down at them both. "Let an old pro show you how it's done. Stay low to the ground."

"Low to the ground," the cubs copied.

"I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't!" Zazu rambled on.

"Zazu, would you turn around?" Mufasa requested.

"Yes Sire," Zazu turned around as he went on with his report. He then heard the lions and human talking. "What's going on back there?"

"A pouncing lesson," Mufasa replied.

"Oh, very good, pouncing." Zazu turned around satisfied with the answer, then panicked. "POUNCING!? Oh, no, sire, you can't be serious!"

Mufasa spun a circle with his paw to make Zazu turn around, much to his humilation. Mufasa whispered more to the cubs as Zazu felt he knew what was coming.

"What are you telling them, Mufasa?" Zazu asked and noticed he was alone. "Mufasa? Simba? Sumi?"

Zazu turned back and was pounced viciously by Sumi and Simba as he was flat on his back on the grassland. Mufasa laughed at the turn out.

"That's very good, you two!" Mufasa laughed. "Sumi, you've adjusted well, I'd swear you were a lion in a human's body!"

Sumi and Simba went back to Mufasa as Zazu got an incoming message from the Pridelands.

"Now, this time-" Mufasa put his paw around Sumi.

"Sire!" Zazu squawked. "Hyenas! In the Pridelands!"

"Zazu, take Sumi and Simba home." Mufasa lept away.

"Aw, Dad, can't we-" Simba was cut off.

"No, son." Mufasa ran off with that to take care of business.

"I never get to go anywhere." Simba left in a huff.

"Oh young master, one day you will be king and then you can chase those slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn til dusk!" Zazu said as he flew over the children.

"Can I come over?" Sumi asked. "Mom and Dad said it's okay while they go grocery hunting."

"It's alright with me, Sumi." Zazu smiled.

"You wanna meet my Uncle Scar?" Simba asked.

"I've heard a lot about him from my parents," Sumi replied. "Ah, what the heck? I like meeting new people...erm...lions..."

"Let's go then!" Simba raced Sumi to Pride Rock.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Sumi meets Scar... oooh what's gonna happen? **


	5. Uncle Scar

**A/N: I'd like you all to direct your attention real quick to the cover art I made for this story. That is a picture of Sumi, I hope you like it. She doesn't look how I drew her back in 3rd grade, but I think she looks better this way. Now that Sumi's met Scar, I smell trouble... Either that or Pumbaa is near.**

* * *

A tan lion with black mane, green eyes and a scar under one of his eyes prowled around Pride Rock. It was Mufasa's brother, Scar. There was a bone on the rock as he crept around it and he swiped the bone off. Simba and Sumi came to see him.

"Hey Uncle Scar, guess what?" Simba chirped.

"I despise guessing games," Scar rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock!"

"Oh goody..." Scar glared at the cubs. He then noticed Sumi. "Who is this little morsel...?" Scar crept toward Sumi and he licked his lips.

"Uncle Scar, this is my friend Sumi," Simba clarified. "Her parents lost her a long time ago and she's the human of the pridelands."

"Oh great, a human in the jungle and my nephew going to be king." Scar slumped down, looking disgusted.

"Hey Mr. Scar, when Simba's king, what will that make you?" Sumi asked.

"A monkey's uncle." Scar replied.

"You're so weird." Simba laughed as he got onto Scar.

"You have no idea..." Scar looked at the cubs. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything." Simba said as he walked with Sumi.

"He didn't show you beyond that rise of the Northern Border?" Scar asked.

"Well, no," Simba sighed. "He said we can't go there, especially Sumi."

"And he's absolutely right!" Scar said. "Only the bravest animals go there."

"Well we're brave," Sumi stood on her two feet. "What's out there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you two, I just can't tell you." Scar shook his head.

"Why not?" Simba asked.

"Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew and human in the pridelands." Scar put his paw on Simba's head.

"Yeah right," Simba laughed. "I'm your only nephew."

"And I'm the only human in the pridelands." Sumi added.

"All the more reason for me to be protective." Scar looked at them. "An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince and human cub." Scar then covered his mouth in shock. "Oops!"

"An elephant what?" Simba asked in awestruck.

"Whoa!" Sumi added as her eyes lit up.

"Oh dear! I've said too much!" Scar put his paw to his head in shock. "Well, I suppose you two would've found out sooner or later. You two being so clever and all. Oh, just both of you, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place!"

"No problem." Simba smiled.

"There's a good lad," Scar smiled. "Now, why don't you two run along now and have fun? And remember you two, it's our little secret..."

Simba and Sumi left together into the pridelands as Scar sinisterly smirked as they were gone.


	6. Stroll in the Savannah

Sumi and Simba raced each other to the shady part of the jungle where many mother lions were. Nala was there now with her mother, Sarafina and Simba's mother Sarabi was there. Even Mumo was there relaxing. Sumi and Simba rushed over to meet up with Nala.

"Hi Nala." Simba greeted.

"Hi Simba." Nala replied back. "Hey Sumi."

"Hey girl." Sumi waved.

"Come on, I gotta show you this great place!" Simba said with glee.

"Simba, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath." Nala gritted her teeth as her mother licked her.

"And it's time for yours." Sarabi grabbed Simba to give him his bath.

"Sucker." Sumi laughed at Simba as he was getting cleaned up.

"Speaking of which, Sumi, when was the last time you had a bath?" Mumo asked suddenly as she woke up from her nap.

"Sunday." Sumi replied.

"Today IS Sunday..." Mumo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm..." Sumi stammered, and was then given a bath like the other cubs.

"MOM!" Simba yelled out. "Mom, you're messing up my mane!"

"What mane?" Sumi laughed as her hair got frizzy from the humidity.

"It's there!" Simba said in defense, then got out of Sarabi's grip and flattened the tuft on his head. "Okay, okay, I'm clean! Can we go now?"

"So where are we going?" Nala asked as her bath continued. "Better not be any place dumb."

"No, it's really cool!" Simba said.

"So, where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked.

"Oh... Around the waterhole..." Simba said uneasily.

"The waterhole?" Nala snarled.

"What's so great about the waterhole?" Sumi rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you when we get there." Simba whispered to the girls.

"Um, Mom, can I go with Simba?" Nala asked as her bath finished.

"Well, what do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina asked the queen.

"Well..." Sarabi thought about it.

"Please?" Simba and Nala pleaded.

"It's alright with me." Sarabi concluded.

"Can I go with them, Mom?" Sumi asked as her hair was slicked down.

"Okay, but _you _better be home by dinner." Mumo replied. "We should be having gazelle."

"You can all go," Sarabi smiled as the three cubs cheered. "As long as Zazu comes with you."

"No, not Zazu!" Simba moaned.

The cubs were on their way across the pridelands as Zazu hovered over them.

"Alright, step lively!" Zazu called. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

"So, where are we really going?" Nala asked Simba.

"An elephant graveyard." Simba replied.

"Wow!" Nala screeched.

"Shh! Zazu!" Sumi whispered.

"Right, so how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Nala asked.

The cubs all whispered together. Zazu couldn't help but notice and he stopped his tracks and flew down in front of the three of them.

"Oh, just look at those two, Sumi," Zazu smiled at the human cub. "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Their parents will be thrilled with them being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Simba asked.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced," Zazu explained.

"Meaning?" Nala asked after exchanging a look with Simba and Sumi.

"Meaning one day you two are gonna be married!" Zazu concluded, much to the kids' disgust.

"I can't marry her!" Simba groaned. "She's my friend!"

"Yeah, it'd be so weird." Nala cringed.

"That's just sick, dude." Sumi shuddered.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you turtle doves have no choice!" Zazu scolded. "It's a tradition that goes back to many generations."

"Well, when I'm king that'll be the first to go." Simba said.

"Not so long as I'm around," Zazu sounded smug.

"In that case, you're fired."

"Nice try, but only the king can fire me."

"Well he's the future king." Sumi insisted.

"Right, so you have to do what I tell you." Simba poked Zazu.

"Not yet I don't!" Zazu snapped. "And with an attitude like that I'd say you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!"

"Not the way I see it." Simba smirked.

* * *

**I Just Can't Wait to be King in the next chapter, I tend to separate songs from the story's action when I write stories so enjoy this for now and look forward to the next chapter with the song number. **


	7. Just Can't Wait to be King

Simba prowled for Zazu as he started a song.

Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware

Zazu: Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!

Zazu plucked a hair off Simba's head.

Simba: I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up, I'm looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR!

Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing!

Sumi giggled as Zazu wiped the mud from the puddle he landed in. He thought he had gotten a leaf, but it was an elephant's ear. In response, the elephant smacked him across the area with her trunk and he passed like a skipping stone by flamingos.

Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

"You got a rather long way, young master, if you think!" Zazu snapped as he got to the cubs.

Sumi: No one saying, 'Do this!'

"Now when I said that-" Zazu scowled at the human.

Nala: No one saying 'Be there!'

"What I meant was-" Zazu turned to the female lion cub.

Simba: No one saying 'Stop that!'

All: No one saying 'See here!'

The cubs marched off as Zazu yelled at them and nearly got trampled by them and some ostriches. "Now see here!"

Simba: Free to run around all day!

Simba helped Sumi on her own ostrich as he and the girls were off like a polo game with horses.

Zazu: Well that's definitely out

Simba: Free to do it all my way!

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!" Zazu scolded then slammed right into a rhino's lower backside as it ate some grass like nothing happened.

Sumi: Kings don't need advise from little hornbills for a start!

Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!  
These children are getting wildly out of wing!

Simba: Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Sumi, Nala and Simba marched down between zebras who let them about. Once Zazu did the same, the zebras turned their backs at him, making him flinch. Sumi, Nala and Simba then ran about an elephant as it stomped his foot around them. Almost every other animal in the jungle joined on their fun.

Simba: Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look  
I'm standing spotlight!

"Not yet!" Zazu snapped.

Sumi whispered to some animals to get monkeys to fool around with Zazu while she and other cubs would have their own fun. Simba, Sumi and Nala kept their fun going as the song progressed.

Animals: Let every creature go broke and sing!  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't waiiiiitt...  
To be kiiiiing!

Simba, Sumi and Nala dashed off as the animals collapsed on each other. Poor Zazu was at the very bottom and rhino squashed him. The cubs were gone, but of course, he couldn't tell.

"I beg your pardon, madame, but GET OFF!" Zazu snapped. "Simba? Nala! Sumi!"

* * *

**Well that was the song a lot of us know and love. I hope it turned out well. Next chapter will lead us to the Elephant Graveyard. **


	8. The Elephant Graveyard

The cubs laughed at the downfall and song number they just experienced.

"Alright it worked!" Sumi laughed. "We lost him!"

"I am a genius." Simba bragged.

"Hey genius, it was my idea." Nala glared at him.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Simba smirked.

"With us!" Sumi said.

"Oh yeah?" Simba growled.

Sumi and Simba then prowled around the jungle as Sumi pinned on top of Simba. "Pinned ya!" Sumi smirked.

"Hey, let me up!" Simba shoved her off of him.

Sumi walked off with Nala, then Simba launched out at Sumi, trying to wrestle her down. Once again, Sumi won this round.

"Pinned ya again." Sumi smirked. "Bet Nala could get you too."

"Not bad for a couple of girls." Simba growled as Nala sat on top of him.

Their attention was taken once a geyser blew up suddenly. They went over and saw a bunch of bones. They walked to see an elephant skull and they all marveled at the sight.

"This is it..." Simba whispered with awestruck. "We made it..."

"It's really creepy." Nala said.

"My stomach feels weird." Sumi said as she looked at the decaying remains.

"Isn't it great?" Simba asked.

"We could get in big trouble." Nala said.

"I know." Simba chuckled at the girls as they went up close to the skull.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there." Nala looked up.

"I feel hungry all of a sudden." Sumi smirked.

"Come on," Simba turned to them and got closer. "Let's go check it out."

Zazu then came out of nowhere and glowered his eyes at the three of them.

"The only thing you'll be checking out is out of here!" Zazu scolded. "We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands!"

"Look, Banana Beak is scared." Simba teased.

"It's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy!" Zazu poked his nose. "As of right now, we're all in very real danger!"

"I walk on the wild side," Simba laughed. "I laugh at the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

There was then a creepy laughter followed with it.

"Simba, that was a weird echo." Sumi observed.

"That wasn't an echo..." Simba sounded scared now.

Sumi, Simba, Nala and Zazu felt startled as they backed up and saw glowing yellow eyes. The faces came close and it was three hyenas. Two male and one female. They looked very bloodthirsty and vengeful.

"Well, well, well, Banzai," the female turned to the normal looking male. "What do we have here?"

"Hmm... I don't know Shenzi," he replied, then turned to the final hyena who looked rather foolish. "Whatdya think, Ed?"

Ed gave a weird laugh and some gibberish with his tongue dangling out. He looked more like a playful dog than a threatening hyena.

"Yeah, that's just what I was thinking." Banzai turned to him then back at the group. "A foursome of trespassers!"

"I don't think I've seen you guys, what are you?" Sumi tilted her head.

"We're hyenas, what does it look like, child?" Shenzi glared at her, then raised an eyebrow. "A human in the Pridelands? Guys, haven't we scared off a couple of humans like, I dunno, ten years ago?"

"Sounds about right... I do remember them having a pup..." Banzai got deep in Sumi's face and licked it. "Tastes like fear... I love the taste of fear in the afternoon."

"You should let her alone," Zazu stammered and stood in front of Sumi to protect her. "Now, if you don't mind-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait," Shenzi stopped him by stepping on his tailfeather. "I know you! You're Mufasa's little stooge!"

"I, madame, am the King's majordomo!" Zazu corrected.

"And what would that make you?" Banzai looked at the male cub.

"The future king!" Simba scoffed.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi smirked.

"Yeah right," Simba challenged. "You can't do anything."

"Technically they can," Zazu looked nervous. "We are on their lands."

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers!"

"Ix-nay, on the upid-stay." Zazu muttered.

"HEY!" Banzai snapped. "Who you callin' 'upid-stay'?"

"Oh look at the sun!" Sumi called out. "It's time to go!"

"Oh come on, human." Shenzi crept closer to her. "We'd love to have you all stay for dinner."

"Yeah, we could have whatever's lion around!" Banzai joked and laughed.

"No wait!" Shenzi laughed, then got herself together. "I got one! I got one! Make mine a cub sandwich!" Shenzi laughed, then Ed began to babble on. Shenzi got annoyed with it. "WHAT ED!?"

"Hey," Banzai turned to Shenzi. "Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Shenzi asked.

"Because there it goes!" Banzai showed the cubs and bird escaping.

Sumi, Nala, Simba and Zazu made their escape. Sumi ran on two legs finding it faster than all fours ever since she was old enough to walk and crawl. She didn't even mind the stones and cracks her feet would hit. It wouldn't hurt her too much, her body was used to it since she never wore shoes in her life. They made it to safety, but Zazu was missing.

"You okay?" Simba panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nala panted then turned to Sumi. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay." Sumi smiled, then frowned suddenly. "Where's Zazu?"

The cubs ran back to see the hyenas tormenting poor Zazu. They threw him into a volcano like geyser and made him shoot high in the air to a far away distance. As they laughed, the cubs all looked menacing. Sumi had her blade in her hand, ready to attack.

"Hey!" Simba called. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" Shenzi smirked.

"Oops." Simba felt doomed now.

"It was worth a try." Sumi said as they all ran off with the blood chilling chase.

They all ran around the bones and corpses. The hyenas missed, even when they nearly had Sumi. Sumi in return scratched Shenzi's face with her blade and continued on running with her friends. They slid down an elephant rib cage, it was like a ride. They made it onto a cave part, but the decaying skin made them slip through and fall to even more danger as the three hyenas made their way over to them.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Banzai licked his lips.

Simba was in front of Sumi and Nala. He tried to seem threatening and he weakly roared to scare them off. The hyenas of course, laughed in response.

"That was it?" Shenzi laughed. "Do it again, come on."

Simba got fierce and there was a ferocious roar. The hyenas wondered how it could have been and it had been Mufasa come to the rescue. He bit and beat up the hyenas and shoved them down on the ground and roared at them like he wanted to bite their heads off.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa roared. "If you ever come near my son and family friend again-"

"That was your son?" Shenzi asked nervously. "We didn't know! Did you know, Banzai?"

"Me? No! I didn't know!" Banzai replied nervously. "Did you know?"

"No, of course not!"

Both hyenas turned to the last hyena. "Ed?" they asked at once, but Ed foolishly nodded.

Mufasa roared in their faces and they all ran off cowardly. Zazu flew over to Mufasa for a job well done, but he wasn't in the mood for celebrating. Mufasa turned to the cubs.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa snarled at Simba. "Let's go home."

Sumi, Simba and Nala followed Mufasa home. Sumi looked up and gasped as she saw Simba's uncle, Scar. He looked as if he had been hiding something from them as he walked off back to his own home. Sumi caught up with the other cubs.

"I thought you were very brave." Nala whispered to Simba as they all walked.

* * *

**Looks like the hyenas are sort of responsible for Sumi being an orphan? Kinda maybe, I thought it'd help with the conflict. I don't know if hyenas are against humans or not, but they seem like they might be. Also it looks like Sumi is right to judge Scar's strange behavior. But what could it mean? Read on and find out. **


	9. Cave Grounded

Mufasa, Zazu, Nala, Sumi and Simba all headed to Pride Rock as the sun was setting. The only sound heard was distant crickets chirping and everyone's paw steps. Everyone then stopped as Mufasa did.

"Zazu," he bellowed.

"Yes Sire?" Zazu flew by the lion king of the Pridelands.

"Take Nala and Sumi home," Mufasa demanded. "I've got to teach my son a lesson."

Zazu nodded and flew toward the cubs. "Come Nala and Sumi. Simba? Good luck." Zazu flew with the girls following. Nala and Sumi looked back at Simba and then back to follow Zazu to their homes.

Zazu went over to Sarafina, Nala's mother and told her what had happened. Sarafina looked gratefully disappointed in her daughter and carried her inside. Zazu then proceeded to take Sumi home. All Sumi could do was follow and sulk.

"Mumo, Baba, your daughter has been in the elephant graveyard with Prince Simba and Nala," Zazu told them. "I apologize for your child's disobedience." Zazu flew off.

"Sumi, what were you thinking?" Mumo scolded her foster cub. "It's dangerous out there! There are hyenas!"

"They killed our only cub before you, you know!" Baba added.

"I'm sorry..." Sumi looked down. "Really, I am."

"Don't you ever go there again, do you understand Sumi?" Baba asked.

"Yes Daddy," Sumi sighed and looked up with her turquoise eyes wettening. "I'm very sorry and I promise it won't happen again."

Mumo and Baba looked fierce, then frowned feeling bad they might have been a little too rough on punishing her.

"Sumi, you are cave grounded for the rest of the evening without supper," Mumo scolded. "We told you specifically not to go there."

"I'm sorry." Sumi apologized again.

"Can we trust you to never go there again?" Baba frowned. "We already lost one cub and we'd hate to lose you."

"I won't go again," Sumi was sincere. "I promise, Mom and Dad."

"Good, you're still grounded, but you're welcome to have a bedtime story." Mumo smiled.

"I understand and I deserve the consequences of my actions..." Sumi crawled into the cave. "Can I still have a story though?"

"Of course. I'll save you a leg of this zebra I hunted for." Mumo nuzzled her nose. "We'll take after supper, my child."

"Thanks Mom." Sumi smiled.

"Of course." Mumo walked out with Baba to get started on dinner.

After supper, Mumo and Baba decided it was a nice evening out. Too nice to be inside a cave or inside Pride Rock. They both decided to let Sumi join them outside before they would all sleep together. They looked up at the stars and moon together.

"You want that story, Sumi?" Baba asked.

"Yes please." Sumi replied. She looked up at the stars. "King Mufasa told me all the great kings of the past are up there."

"He's right," Baba smiled. "His father Ahadi is up there, even his father before him, Mohatu, and so on and so forth."

"Are any of my ancestors there?" Sumi wondered.

"Well... Maybe humans have their own Circle of Life." Mumo nuzzled her. "Human or not, you are still our daughter and we'll always love you."

"I just feel like I don't belong sometimes." Sumi sighed.

"It'll be alright, Sumi." Baba carried the human cub by her rags. "We'll always accept you and you're friends with Simba, so you'll do just fine. We promise."

"Thanks Dad." Sumi smiled as she was carried off to bed.

"You know, we heard of a human like you once," Mumo said as she laid down beside her mate and daughter.

"Really?"

"Yes, his name was Tarzan and he was raised by apes." Mumo explained. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"Yes please!" Sumi's eyes lit up. She always loved it whenever Baba and Mumo would tell her stories.

Mumo and Baba took turns telling parts of the story. Within time, they both got exhausted and yawned. They then noticed Sumi was falling asleep herself. They embraced her and they fell asleep all together in their great circle of life. Right about the same time Mufasa was telling Simba he is never alone with the great kings of the past looking down upon them all.

* * *

**Speaking of Tarzan, I'm thinking of doing a story on him. What do you guys think? I might do it as a Cherry's Adventure story, but if you'd like one, let me know and I might work on it. Read & Review this for now. I only own my OC, Sumi. Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate it. **


	10. Stampede

Sumi woke up the next morning and yawned and stretched. She saw Mumo and Baba awake.

"Am I still grounded?" Sumi frowned.

"No, just for last night, you must be hungry." Mumo smiled. "I saved you a leg of the zebra like I promised."

"Thank you, Mom!" Sumi rushed over and as the sun beamed down against it, she tore at it like a wild animal.

"Sumi, we know you're raised by lions, but slow down and chew your food!" Baba chuckled. "We don't want you to choke now!"

"Guess I got carried away..." Sumi smiled apologetically.

"We checked with Mufasa and Simba isn't in any trouble if you'd like to hang out with him today." Mumo smiled. "We have to talk with Mufasa about something anyway and his Uncle Scar will be there."

"I don't know," Sumi wiped her mouth from the blood. "Something about that Scar character worries me. I think he's up to know good."

"He's harmless." Baba reassured her. "If he hadn't gotten that scratch on his face we'd still be calling him Taka."

"So what do you say, Sumi?" Mumo smiled. "You wanna hang out with Simba today?"

"Okay!" Sumi smiled as she walked through the pridelands with her lion parents.

They all made it to Pride Rock. Baba and Mumo then ran into Scar as they searched for Mufasa.

"So Scar, what brings you here?" Baba greeted.

"Mufasa told me everything and I just want to make sure my dear family is safe from trouble and pain." Scar strode next to Mumo and smirked at her. "Ah, Mumo, so nice to see you. You were always such an adorable cub and now you've grown into a beautiful lioness."

"Get lost, Scar, I'm already spoken for." Mumo glanced at him playfully.

"Such a shame." Scar sighed. "I remember when we were cubs you loved playing princess before of course we were told Mufasa was going to be king of the jungle. I bet if I were king that'd impress you."

"Scar, I wouldn't mate with you even if you were the most prized royal in all of Africa." Mumo glared. She realized he wasn't playing around now.

"Oh, I'll show you sometime." Scar sneered at her as Sumi went over to Simba.

"Uncle Scar says he has a surprise for me." Simba said as he chatted with Sumi.

"Is it a good one?" Sumi asked.

"He says it's to die for, come on, I'll show you." Simba led Sumi to the little rock.

Scar smirked as he stood between Mumo and Baba. After a while, Simba remembered something Scar told him.

"I should practice my roar, in case you can't defend yourself." Simba chuckled.

"I can defend myself just fine." Sumi took out her homemade blade.

"You don't have claws or fangs like the others."

"I'm unique, okay." Sumi glared at him.

"Whatever." Simba cleared his throat and let out a weak growl to a passing lizard. The lizard just kept walking and Simba growled louder and it echoed around the area. Simba felt successful.

"Okay, that was cool." Sumi admitted. Then suddenly the ground felt like it was shaking. Sumi and Simba got frightened right as they spotted a herd of wildebeest coming their way!

Simba and Sumi then went off to run with all their might. Sumi put her blade in between her teeth and ran on all fours to avoid getting trampled. There was a tree and both the cubs climbed up it and held onto the branch as the stampede got closer. They panicked up until Zazu came around.

"Zazu help us!" Simba cried.

"Your parents are on the way, cubs, hold on!" Zazu tried to keep them calm.

"Hurry!" Sumi shrieked with terror.

"HOLD ON SUMI AND SIMBA!" Mufasa roared as he broke into the stampede.

"Oh dear!" Mumo cried. "We thought we were earning a new daughter, but she's gonna end up like our former son!"

"Don't worry," Baba comforted her. "Mufasa is on the job, he'll make sure the children will be safe."

The branch Sumi and Simba were on broke and the two were hurdling through the air. Mufasa then grabbed them both in his mouth and gently placed them to safety. He got lost in the crowd though which worried both cubs. Even Baba was helping Mufasa.

"DAD!" both cubs cried and they tried to make sure their fathers were okay.

Baba grabbed on the end of Mufasa as he climbed up to safety after pouncing wildly. They climbed up a steep cliff Scar was lying over. He looked at them both with a devilish smirk.

"Scar!" Mufasa cried. "Scar!"

"Taka, old friend!" Baba cried as well. "Help us!"

Scar smirked and grabbed Mufasa's paws with his daggering claws. "Long live the king." Scar chuckled then let Mufasa and Baba fall and scream to their deaths.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simba and Sumi cried out.

The stampede broke and now the cubs were safe. They jumped down to check on their fathers. They couldn't see Baba or Mufasa though.


	11. Fond Farewell

The herd was gone as Sumi and Simba scattered to look for their fathers. There was dust kicked all around the area.

"Dad?" Simba called out as he walked with Sumi. "Baba?"

"Daddy!" Sumi cried as she followed.

Just then another lone wildebeest came by, but didn't trample the cubs. It just ran off in to the distance and there, Sumi and Simba saw the male lions. Sumi and Simba walked over to them to wake them up as their eyes were closed and they weren't moving.

"Dad? Dad!" Simba tried to wake Mufasa up.

"Daddy, please..." Sumi knelt beside Baba's dead body. She even tried to bite his ear, but nothing worked. "Daddy wake up... We gotta get going..."

"Come on, we gotta go home." Simba's voice wavered as tears were brought in his eyes. He then rushed off to the distance. "HELP! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Simba was clearly heartbroken.

"Daddy..." Sumi's eyes were big and dewy as puppy eyes. She then broke down and cried into her hands.

She looked up once Simba came near her. They hugged each other as they were close to the remains of their fathers. As they cried, Scar came as if on cue.

"Simba, Sumi, what have you two done?" Scar drawled.

"There were wildebeest...and... they tried to save us..." Simba sniffled. "It was an accident!"

"We didn't mean for this to happen, Mr. Scar!" Sumi cried.

"Of course you didn't," Scar frowned with sympathy. "But the king and one of his very good friends are dead. If it weren't for you two, they would still be alive. What will your mothers think?" Scar put a paw to his face in dismay.

"What are we gonna do?" Sumi let a large tear roll down her cheek in depression.

"Run," Scar told them. "Both of you run away and never return.

Sumi and Simba looked at each other. They both decided it was best and they did as Scar advised them. Scar watched them leave as hyenas were coming from behind a cliff. He smirked as both cubs were gone. Neither Sumi and Simba didn't realize it until soon, that they were being chased by the same three mangy hyenas from before. Simba helped Sumi up the tree first for them both to escape by climbing. They then slid down to the bottom of the cliff and kept running as they dodged the pain and dangers.

The cubs didn't dare look back at the hyenas as they were being chased. Sumi looked back to see the hyenas on the cliff. They stopped, but Banzai fell into a rump plant on the prickly thrones which made him leap out in pain back to his friends. Shenzi and Ed laughed as Simba and Sumi made their escapes.

"Oh there they go!" Shenzi called out. "There they go!"

"So go get 'em!" Banzai snapped as he plucked pricks from out his butt.

"Ain't no way I'm going down there," Shenzi shook her head. "You think I'm gonna come out looking like you? Cactus Butt?"

Banzai sneered at her and spit the pricks at Shenzi in response. Sumi and Simba looked back to see as if the hyenas had been defeated as the sun was setting. The last they ever heard from the Pridelands was Banzai's taunting.

"IF YOU EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!"

Simba and Sumi kept running to never return. The night grew darker and darker. That night, Scar held a memorial service for Mufasa and Baba. Mumo was with Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala for comfort and support.

"Mufasa and Baba's deaths are terrible tragedies, but for them to lose their children, who had barely begun life..." Scar sighed. "For me, it's a deep, personal loss for my best friend and dear older brother. So, it is with heavy heart, that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of tragedy, we shall rise a greet a dawning of a new era. In which lion and hyena come together for a great and glorious future!"

Scar allowed some hyenas to come into the Pridelands. The hyenas crept through with no consequences and maliciously laughed and howled. Mumo was with Sarabi now.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, dear old friend." Sarabi frowned at Mumo.

"Same to you, Sarabi," Mumo frowned. "I've known Baba since I was a newborn cub too... Mufasa was perfect for you... You were a mate match made in heaven where Mufasa and Baba shall rest with Simba and Sumi."

"I'm here for you." Sarabi nuzzled Mumo's nose.

"I'm bad luck, I know it." Mumo lowered her head. "I gave birth to Mtoto, I mated with Baba, it was my idea to adopt Sumi in the first place..."

"Don't beat yourself up, dear." Sarabi looked into her deep crystal like eyes. "We still have each other. Do you need anything?"

"I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind, Sarabi."

"By all means, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Mumo left her friend and walked across the savannah. She looked up to see a storm coming, but heaved a sharp sigh. She couldn't help but worry for her losses. She felt like life wasn't worth living after the events of today. While alone, Scar crept up beside her.

"Well, I'm the king now, and as king, I order you to stop living in such grief." Scar told her.

"Scar, I'm in mourning, I just lost my best friend, godcub, daughter and mate all in one evening." Mumo sighed.

"I can make it all better you know..." Scar purred.

"I don't think you can," Mumo avoided eye contact.

Scar lifted Mumo's face with his paw, making their eyes meet. "Trust me, Mumo... We've known each other since we were cubs..." he smirked. "Haven't you heard about forgiving and forgetting?"

"Well... yes... but..."

"Come with me, I'm sure once you spend tonight with me you would have forgotten all about Baba and Sumi." Scar lustfully crept into Pride Rock and offered a spot next to him. "Baba and Sumi wouldn't want to see you sad."

"I guess... But... I've known Baba for so long..."

"He's gone now, I assure you, Baba's soul will rest easy once you spend tonight with me, my dear." Scar laid down and motioned Mumo to do the same.

"I... I guess one night couldn't hurt..." Mumo walked over toward him and the two embraced each other as the stars twinkled and the moon glowed a tremendous glow.


	12. Hakuna Matata

Simba and Sumi were very sick and exhausted. They had kept running through the night and had no food or water. They were on the verge of actually dying young like Scar had said they did. They were in the middle of a new location and vultures circled them and got down. Sumi's ears pricked up as she heard unfamiliar voices.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get out! Get out of here!"

"I love bowling for buzzards!"

"Gets 'em every time!"

"Hey Timon, you might wanna come look! I think they're still alive!"

"Alright what do we have here? Geez! It's a lion and poacher! Run Pumbaa!"

"Relax Timon, it's only a little lion and human person. Look at them, they're so cute and all alone! Can we keep 'em?"

"Pumbaa, are you nuts? You're talking about a lion that eats guys like us and a human that would probably cut our fur off for coats!"

"But they're so little."

"They're gonna get bigger!"

"And maybe they'll be on our side!"

Sumi and Simba were still blacked out. Just then they felt cold splashes hit against them which woke them up right away.

"Where are we...?" Sumi rubbed her eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Timon, the meerkat asked.

"I guess so," Simba replied.

"You two nearly died." Pumbaa added.

"I saved ya," Timon bragged.

Pumbaa, the warthog at snorted him.

"Well, Pumbaa helped... a little..." Timon shrugged.

"Thanks for saving us." Simba walked off. "Come on, Sumi."

"Hey, where are ya guys going?" Timon asked.

"Nowhere." Sumi muttered.

"Gee, they look blue." Timon sighed.

"I'd say brownish-gold with a hint of scarlet fur." Pumbaa said.

"No, no, no, I mean they're depressed." Timon shook his head.

"Hey, what's eating ya two?" Pumbaa walked over to the cubs.

"Nothing, they're on top of the food chain." Timon laughed hard. He then noticed Pumbaa, Sumi or Simba weren't in the mood for jokes. He stopped himself and pulled himself together. "So, where ya from?"

"What's the point? We can't go back." Simba sighed.

"My heart has been crushed by an elephant quadrent." Sumi added as she held her chest. "We don't wanna talk about it."

"Good!" Timon smirked. "We don't wanna hear about it."

"Come on, Timon!" Pumbaa glared at him, but looked softly at the cubs. "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Simba sighed.

"You know what kids?" Pumbaa smiled at them. "In times like this, my buddy Timon here says: You gotta put your behind in your past."

"No, no, no!" Timon stopped him. "Amatuer. It's, you gotta put your past behind ya. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right." the cubs replied.

"WRONG!" Timon poked Sumi's button nose. "When the world turns its back on ya, ya turn your back on the world!"

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Simba said.

"Ditto." Sumi added.

"Well, it looks like you two need a new lesson." Timon cleared his throat. "Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata."

"Harpoon a tomato?" Sumi raised an eyebrow.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Pumbaa said slowly so the kids could understand the phrase. "It means no worries."

Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!

Timon: It means no worries for the rest of your days

Both: It's our problem-free, philosophy

Timon: Hakuna Matata!

"Hakuna Matata?" Simba asked as Timon filed his claws.

"Yeah, it's our motto." Pumbaa replied as he flossed Sumi's teeth with a sharp blade of grass.

"What's a motto?" Simba asked.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Timon laughed.

"Ya know, kids." Pumbaa smiled. "These words will solve all of your problems."

"That's right!" Timon smiled. "Take Pumbaa for example."

Timon: Why, when he was a young warthog

Pumbaa: WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOG!

"Very nice." Timon scratched the inside of his ear.

"Thanks." Pumbaa grinned.

Timon: He found his aroma like a certain appeal  
He can clear the savannah after every meal

Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind...  
And oh the shame!

Timon: He was ashamed!

Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name!

Timon: Oh, what's in a name?

Pumbaa: Then, I got downhearted

Timon: How did you feel?

Pumbaa: Everytime that I...

"Pumbaa, not in front of the kids." Timon cupped Pumbaa's mouth as he looked at the cubs.

"Oh, sorry." Pumbaa smiled apologetically.

Simba and Sumi exchanged bewildered glances.

Timon & Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase!  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passion craze

Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days!

All: It's our problem-free, philosophy!  
Hakuna Matata!

Timon and Pumbaa then led the cubs to their home as he pulled back a grassy curtain to show oceanic views. It was like a tropical paradise for a jungle region.

"Welcome to our humble home." Timon introduced.

"You live here?" Simba smiled.

"We live wherever we want." Timon clarified.

"Yep, home is where your rump is." Pumbaa added.

"It's like a little piece of heaven." Sumi gushed.

After walking, Pumbaa let out a big burp. "I'm starved!" he called.

"Same here." Sumi said.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba added.

"We're fresh out of zebra." Timon sounded nervous.

"Antelope?" Sumi asked.

"Nuh-uh."

"Hippo?" Simba asked.

"Gazelle?"

"No, listen kids." Timon stopped the cubs. "If you're gonna live with us, you have to eat like us." Timon lifted a log to show a sprawl of insects all around. "This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

"Ew, what's that?" Simba cringed.

"A grub," Timon held a chubby pink worm. "What does it look like?"

"I don't think humans can digest bugs." Sumi bit her fist.

Timon slurped down the grub and licked his finger tips. "Tastes like chicken." he smiled.

"Slimy yet satisfying." Pumbaa slurped up a worm.

Sumi and Simba held each other as they watched their new friends indulge in their insect buffet. Timon held a leaf platter of several colorful, crawling bugs. Sumi and Simba were of course reluctant but tried the bugs anyway. Their disgustion turned to smiles as they grew to enjoy their new living style.

As time went by, Sumi and Simba were still with Timon and Pumbaa and living their new worry-less life. Time after time, Timon and Pumbaa stayed the same and Sumi and Simba aged. Sumi was now a young adult lion and Sumi was in her mid-teens. Her hair had of course gotten longer and she styled her hair into a ponytail with a bone to keep it in place. Her rags were like modern teenage clothing as they exposed her belly. She wore tiny bone bracelets around her right wrist and left ankle. She had a necklace with Simba's baby fangs around her neck now. They were now in a world without worry and good new friends, soon enough, Sumi and Simba left their past behind them and were happy together.

* * *

**I don't own this song or anything else, just my OC, Sumi. Looks like it'll be fine between her and Simba though now, right? :) Read & Review, I really appreciate it. **


	13. Life Goes On

Sumi was still adjusted like an average feral child. She had her human nature sometimes, and the warthog, meerkat and lion were still puzzled by her sometimes. Once a month she'd be in a bad mood for no reason or have an emotional breakdown. There were also at times she'd be plumb out of energy and Simba would hunt for her and bring her food while she would rest and relax. Sumi didn't understand what she could be going through herself due to her being raised by lions since shortly after her birth from humans.

Soon enough, she was fine, but she still had human puberty even if she had a lion like nature. She slept in her own leafy bed as Simba, Timon and Pumbaa slept in their own. They would also be very careful not to trespass around her when she would be in a dangerous mood and she'd have the anger of ten leopards.

Sumi really missed Mumo and Baba. Even if they weren't her biological parents, she still loved them. She missed Baba most of all due to his death making her and Simba run away from home. Sumi was thinking and felt haunted by the memories of what happened. She was shaking in her bed after a glorious buffet of beetles, wasps, and cream-filled grubs.

"Hey Sumi," Simba went to her, making her stand in shaken form. Simba felt deeply concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine... I just... nevermind..." Sumi held herself in her arms.

"No, go on, you can tell me." Simba smiled as he set himself next to her. "What's bothering you? I'm sure once you talk about it, we'll have hakuna matata."

"Well..." Sumi looked down and into his amber eyes. "I... I keep having nightmares... About... our fathers..."

"Oh Sumi," Simba frowned. "I feel bad about that too, but we had to get away like Uncle Scar said. It would be best for everybody."

"I know, but..." Sumi bit her lip.

"But what?"

"I... I think Scar killed Mufasa and Baba..."

"What?" Simba's eyes widened. "How could you say that about my uncle?"

"He's seemed suspicious since I first met him, Simba!" Sumi defended. "I... I just think he's a devil in disguise..."

"I think your nightmares are affecting your trust in animals," Simba sounded concerned. "Why don't we lay in the grass with Timon and Pumbaa? Tonight's a burping contest."

Sumi giggled and shrugged slightly. "I guess a night with the guys is what I need, but I'm still concerned about this Scar character."

"He's my uncle, he wouldn't murder anyone." Simba walked with Sumi following. "Come on, you're just shaky from those night terrors."

"I guess..."

Simba, Sumi, Timon and Pumbaa were all lying in the grass together. They all had belches, but Pumbaa of course, had the best one. They all looked at him as if he had conducted a miracle.

"Man, those grubs really know how to fill you up..." Sumi rubbed her bumpy stomach.

"I'm stuffed," Pumbaa groaned but still had a smile. "I think I ate like a pig."

"Pumbaa," Simba laughed. "You a_re_ a pig."

"Oh." Pumbaa realized. He then looked up at the starry, dark sky and smiled. "Hey Timon, ever wondered what those sparkling dots are?"

Timon laughed as he stretched back. "Oh Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa... I don't think... I know... They're fireflies, stuck in that big bluish-black thing..."

"I believe that's called the sky, Timon." Sumi replied.

"Ah, you're young, you'll grow up to be wise like me someday." Timon smirked.

"I always thought they were big balls of gas burning billions of miles away." Pumbaa shrugged.

"Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas." Timon told the warthog.

"What do you think, Sumi?" Simba asked.

"My parents always told me the great kings of the past are up there," Sumi's eyes twinkled as she saw a constellation that nearly resembled Mufasa. "They're watching over us."

"Really?" Pumbaa sounded interested.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon asked. Suddenly after he sounded serious, he cracked up laughing. Pumbaa laughed with him. "Who told you something like that?" Timon laughed. "What mook made that up?"

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Simba was understandably sensitive.

"Heh..." Sumi gave a sheepish smile, then frowned and looked back up in the sky. "Baba..." she whispered silently that the guys didn't hear her.


	14. Old Friends in New Places

Sumi walked through the jungle atmosphere with Timon and Pumbaa as they sang The Lion Sleeps Tonight together. Sumi couldn't help but laugh at them a few times. She then looked at a high tree and found a bountiful of fruit.

"Hmm... I wonder what a mango tastes like..." Sumi scratched her head as she took out her handmade spear. She leaned back and threw it through a fresh mango and it popped down into her hands and she bit into it, tasting the sweet juiciness. Sumi licked her lips as she tried refreshing fruit for the first time and certinately not her last.

After a minute or so, Sumi didn't hear her meerkat or warthog friend so she just continued to gather fruit. It was nice to eat something other than bugs or animal meat for a change. It was Simba's turn to gather dinner, so he was back at home while his friends took a stroll. She then met up with Timon.

"Whatcha doin', Sumi?" Timon casually asked.

"Eating something called fruit," Sumi replied showing a mango. "It's very good."

"Hmm..." Timon took a bite and ate. He smiled a little and looked up at her. "It's good, but do they come with cream filling?"

"I don't know, maybe some do." Sumi shrugged.

They both then heard a scream from a far distance. There came Pumbaa charging and wailing in fear. He then hid under a big tree root as Sumi and Timon went over toward him.

"Pumbaa?" Timon checked him out.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sumi asked.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa squealed.

"Geez, why do I always gotta save your-" Timon was pushing against Pumbaa's butt, then screamed as he noticed a familiar looking lioness prowl over.

Sumi was sure she looked familiar but the lioness was going after her friends and she tried to look brave. She took her spear and wielded it close to show she meant business. She growled at the lioness as it challenged her. Simba then came in to stop the madness and the lioness fought with him and pinned him down, growling in his face a little. Simba and Sumi then recognized the lioness in almost an instant as her eyes and appearance tied it all together.

"Nala?" they asked.

The lioness backed away in confusion at them.

"Is it really you?" Simba asked.

"Who are you?" the lioness asked.

"It's... It's me..." Simba stepped closer to her.

The lioness looked at Simba and at Sumi. Once she got a better look at them, she recognized them.

"Simba? Sumi?" she asked.

Simba and Sumi nodded. Nala's confusion then turned to excitement as they all spoke in excitement and brave reunion with each other. They were all so happy to see each other older, alive and well. As they reunited, Timon was irritated and confused. He tried to ask nicely what was going on, but no one was listening to him.

"HEY!" Timon shouted at the top of his small lungs. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

"Timon, meet Nala," Simba lowered himself and pushed him slightly toward the lioness.

"She's one of our best friends." Sumi added. She then turned over. "Pumbaa! Come over here, it's okay!"

Pumbaa walked over to the group.

"Nala, this is Pumbaa," Simba introduced. "Pumbaa, Nala."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Pumbaa smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine." Nala said.

"How do you...Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Timon was deeply confused. "Let me get this straight. You know her, but she wants to eat him and everyone's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Relax Timon." Simba chuckled.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've both been here all this time! And your mother, Simba, what would she think?" Nala turned to the cubs.

"She doesn't have to know," Simba sighed. "No one does."

"Well of course they do," Nala explained. "Everyone thinks you and Sumi are dead."

"They do?" Sumi sounded hurt.

"Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Simba asked. "What did he say?"

"What else matters?" Nala asked. "You're both alive. And Simba... That means you're king."

"King?" Timon laughed. "Lady, have you got your lions crossed."

"King!" Pumbaa rushed to Simba and kissed his paw. "Your Majesty, I gravel at your feet!"

"Stop it." Simba swiped his paw away and glared at Sumi as she laughed. "And shut up."

"It's not gravel, it's grovel." Timon said. "And don't! He's not a king. Are ya?"

"No!" Simba said without thinking.

"Simba!" Nala was shocked.

"No, I'm not king!" Simba defended. "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight!" Timon interrupted. "You're the king and you never even told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!"

"Could you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked looking at the other animals.

"Hey," Timon stopped her. "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right Sumi?"

"I think it'd be best." Sumi shrugged and shuffled her foot in the ground. "I'm gonna give you guys privacy anyway."

"Thank you, Sumi." Nala smiled at her.

Sumi walked her separate way as Nala and Simba walked off together. It was nearly sunset and she just sat, hugging her knees as she watched the sun go down. She looked far off and saw some other humans at a camp site. She couldn't help but wonder if she should go over there or not. She looked to see her friends were still gone and decided to walk over to the other humans. She had never seen another human in her life after her parents abandoned her. She wasn't sure what she would say or do around them, inside she was scared, but she kept a sharp rock with her in case they might be poachers or dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: Who are the humans Sumi meets? Read on and find out. I hope this is going well for you all so far, thank you so much for the faves, reviews and follows. I really appreciate it :) **


	15. Sumi's Reunion

**A/N: Okay, I got a lot of reviews who keep asking if Simba will mate or go with Sumi, I'm sorry to break it to you all, but no, they won't. Simba will end up with Nala like in the original end, but I'm still deciding what will happen to Sumi. But I won't ship Simba with a human being. Hope that clears up any messes, your regards, PerkyGoth14. Apologies to furry and/or bestiality fans.**

* * *

Sumi kept walking further into the camp and spotted to familiar looking humans. One had short brown hair on his head and the other had long strawberry blonde hair. The man had turquoise eyes and the woman had ocean blue eyes. They looked familiar to Sumi, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen them before. She held her weapon close as she looked down to see they had a cheetah cub tied with its paws together. The man took out a blade, which made Sumi growl, pounce and take the cub for safety.

"Don't fear or worry!" the man said.

Sumi growled, then her expression softened as she took a closer look at the human man. She noticed how much he resembled her, the human woman did too.

"Sumi, is that you?" the woman asked as she put the cub down and cut the rope around it.

"How... How do you know my name?" Sumi asked softly as the cheetah cub ran back to its family.

"You don't remember us?" the man asked.

Sumi looked at them an in a small puddle reflection of herself. She wasn't the only human in the pridelands after all. She took a better look and remembered being separated from her biological parents when she was very young and adopted by lions. She couldn't believe it.

"Mama... Daddy...?" Sumi stepped closer with a swallow. "You're... my parents?"

"Oh Sumi!" the woman wrapped her arms around the teenager. "I never thought we'd see you again!"

"Same here." Sumi smiled.

"We thought you were eaten by hyenas or something..." the man stepped closer. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, we are your parents. This is your mother, Bambi and I am your father, Irwin Stevenson."

"Oh my gosh..." Sumi whispered in awestruck. "I knew I was different and a human... But I've come to love Baba and Mumo as parents, but it's great to see you two."

"All this time we thought our only child had died 14 years ago, but she was right here all along." Irwin wiped his eye as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I thought you guys forgot about me." Sumi replied.

"We would never do that, we're not animals." Bambi clarified. "We were on a jungle safari when you were two years old, but you must have run off and we thought you died. I'm sorry we did that to you, honey. It was hard going home to your grandparents and telling them their only grandchild was eaten by the brute forces of nature. How have you been surviving?"

"Mumo and Baba would get animal meat for me and let it bake in the sun so I could eat it without getting sick or infected," Sumi explained. She then told Bambi and Irwin all about her adventures in the jungle, all about Mufasa, and even Simba, the new lion king of the jungle. She talked about how she was taught about the great kings of the past like Adhadi in the night-time sky looking down on all the animals of the world. Bambi and Irwin were still surprised to have their daughter back and tell them all about her journeys in the jungle.

"Sumi," Irwin spoke after the amazing stories. "If you want, we would like to take you back home to America with us."

"Ah-merr-ica?" Sumi pronounced slowly.

"That's where you're from, Sumi," Bambi explained. "Before you lived in the pridelands, you lived with us in a house in the big city called New York City. We would like to bring you back with us."

"Back?" Sumi looked back to see Simba in the distance. She then looked back at her human parents. "I don't know..."

"We're leaving in a couple of days," Irwin said. "We need to know soon before we go."

"Uhh..." Sumi was unsure. "Let me talk to someone first, okay? I'll be back soon!" Sumi rushed off to where Simba, Timon and Pumbaa were.

"She's going to stay in the wilderness." Irwin sighed.

"We can't force her out of her home," Bambi said. "She probably has a lot of friends and family here now. She won't want us."

"I know, honey. I don't want her upset, but we'll give her time to decide."

Irwin and Bambi then went back inside their campsite for the evening while Sumi ran off to meet up with Simba.


	16. Heading Back to the Pridelands

"Sumi, where were you?" Simba asked.

"Sorry Simba," Sumi smiled apologetically.

Simba noticed her heavenly curved face. He smiled back at her. "What's up?"

"I... I found them..." Sumi sighed.

"Who?" Simba raised an eyebrow.

"My parents..."

"Mumo's back at the pridelands and Baba died with my father a long time ago." Simba was understandably confused.

"Not them," Sumi smiled. "My human parents. I'm not the only human in the pridelands anymore. They want to take me home with them. If I want to, though."

"Are you going to go with them?" Simba asked.

"I might..." Sumi looked back at the campsite unsure of what to do next. She then looked back at her friend. "What are you going to do next?"

Simba heaved a sharp sigh. "This is going to sound weird, but I met Rafiki and he told me about my father. I have to go back to the pridelands to confront my uncle, Scar. He's evil like you said he is."

"Did he kill Mufasa and Baba?" Sumi asked.

"I don't know," Simba looked down, then back up slightly. "Maybe Rafiki will have the answer when we get back. Unless, you want to go back with your own kind."

"Simba, lion or not, I'm still a Pridelander." Sumi confirmed. She was going for sure. "I'll tell Bambi and Irwin."

"Bambi and Irwin?"

"Those are my human parents' names."

"Oh, okay..." Simba smiled slightly. "You know, this is going to sound weird, but when we were cubs, I thought you were a naked cub since you didn't have fur around your body or a tail."

"I always felt weird growing up with you, Nala and Tama sometimes." Sumi laughed too.

"You go to your parents, I'll meet you back at the Pridelands."

"See you soon."

Sumi and Simba quickly went their seperate ways to meet back up. Sumi went through the jungle and to the campsite and ran as Swahillian chants played in the background. She then made it back over as Irwin and Bambi put out their fire. They looked over at their long-lost feral daughter.

"Sumi, are you going to join us in our journey back home?" Bambi asked, sounding hopeful.

"Actually Mother, I'm here to you and Father I'm going back to the pridelands with Simba to battle against his uncle, Scar." Sumi replied.

"Oh." Irwin and Bambi sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, but it's important. I'll try to come see you before you go back to America, okay?"

"Okay... Good luck..." Irwin held her close.

Sumi smiled and hugged him back. She then dashed right back. As she ran, Irwin and Bambi looked up at the horizon to see dark clouds coming into the night sky as it looked like it was going to be a dangerous storm. They quickly went in their tents with food to bundle in for the harsh weather. As they looked out, they saw Sumi running with a male adult lion and they both hoped hard and true that their daughter would be alright in her journey in the jungle.


	17. Return to Pride Rock

Sumi, Nala, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa were in the outskirts of Pride Rock. It had really gone to Hell and back since Scar took the throne. It looked like a desserted wasteland, all was gray and depressing, there was barely any food or water, it reeked of untimley deaths to come in. Simba and Sumi were happy to be home, but so far the moment felt bittersweet. It indeed was not a pretty site, not to mention a bunch of hyenas lying around while several of the lions were scavaging for food.

"Sumi, you don't have to go through with this," Simba told the human cub. "You can go back home to Irwin and Bambi."

"I want to do this, Simba," Sumi replied. "It's my destiny and we're friends and friends stick together. We'll always be together, right?"

Simba smiled at her as she said that.

"It looks as bad as you said it was, Nala." Sumi said to her female friend.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Nala sighed.

"I didn't wanna believe you." Simba replied.

"What made you come back?" Nala asked.

"I got a little sense bumped into my head." Simba laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his head with his paw.

"Gee," Timon looked over at the bleak structure of Pride Rock. "You're gonna fight your uncle for this?"

"He won't be alone, Timon," Sumi told the meerkat. "He's got his friends by his side, besides this is all of our home."

"It could be dangerous for you two." Simba told the girls.

"Danger?" Sumi laughed.

"We laugh at the face of danger, right Sumi? Ha Ha Ha." Nala joked.

"Just like old times." Simba chuckled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sumi asked.

"At your service, my leige and his comrades." Pumbaa bowed respectfully at Simba.

"Talk about your fixer-upper," Timon sighed uneasily. "Well Simba, if we're gonna go through with this, we're right there with you as long as the girls are in it too. I hate to see a pretty lady get hurt, even if she's not covered in fur, has claws or fangs or even night vision or dig tunnels."

"Is he hitting on me?" Sumi glanced back at her friends as Timon took her hand in his paw.

"Must be a meerkat thing." Nala shrugged.

"Hyenas..." Timon looked back at the resting mangy, slobbery, stupid poachers. "I hate hyenas..."

"Who doesn't?" Sumi scoffed.

"So, what's the plan for getting past those guys?" Timon asked the lions.

"Live bait." Simba whispered.

"Good idea!" Timon smiled, then felt insulted. "Hey..."

"Come on Timon, you need to create a diversion of the three of us to get past those guys," Simba growled.

"Oh, whatya want me to do, dress in a drag and do the hula?" Timon scoffed.

"Uh-oh." Nala noticed a scheming grin on Simba's face.

"You shouldn't have said that." Sumi laughed.

* * *

Within minutes, Timon was in a hula skirt, had a purple lei and a flower in the mane on top of head while Pumbaa was on a giant leaf pile with an apple in his mouth. Sumi couldn't help but laugh quietly as she, Simba and Nala stepped by quietly while the hyenas were distracted. Sumi held her blade close as she was with Simba.

"I'm going to find my mother, Nala, you rally up the lionesses." Simba ordered. "Sumi, stay close."

"Check." Sumi nodded as she crept with Simba.

"SARABI!" Scar roared loud enough it echoed and vibrated across the Pride Rock wasteland.

Sarabi walked over to Scar. No one could tell if she was scared, but if she was, she did well to hide her fear. The hyenas hissed at her as she walked by and she held her head up high as she approached the dark lion.

"Sarabi, where is your hunting party?" Scar demanded. "They're not doing their job."

"Scar, there is no food," Sarabi replied. "The herds have moved on."

"No!" Scar snapped. "You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over, there's nothing left," Sarabi continued, even though she knew this news would upset Scar. "We have only one choice; we leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar snarled.

"Then you sentenced us to death!" Sarabi hissed.

"Then so be it...MUMO! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Sumi's stomach turned as Scar called for her foster lion mother.

"What is it, Scar?" Mumo sounded distressed and had a scar across her face as well as Scar's.

"We're not leaving Pride Rock, we're staying here where we can be together forever." Scar pressed his nose against Mumo's looking her eye-to-eye.

"Scar, Sarabi's right, we could all die out here!" Mumo cried.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Scar leaned over her.

"No..." Mumo moaned.

"I think you are!" Scar bared his claws. "If I sentence everyone to death, then so be it!"

"You can't do that!" Sarabi cried.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the king." Scar sounded childish.

"Scar, stop that!" Mumo cried.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Scar knocked her off of the rock and she landed hard beside sharp rocks.

"MUMO!" Sumi cried out.

"This never would happen if Mufasa was still here." Sarabi added.

"THAT NAME SHALL NEVER BE BROUGHT UP!" Scar hit Sarabi as well and she landed next to Mumo. Only she wasn't hurt as bad, Mumo was in pain, her face was slightly bleeding.

Lightning flashed as Simba and Sumi were now offically ticked off with Scar's antics. They jumped down and went over to their mothers while everyone stared at them in shock and awe. Sarabi looked up and looked a little dazed and confused.

"Mufasa...?" Sarabi coughed slightly.

"No, it's me." Simba confirmed.

"Simba?" Sarabi smiled and noticed Sumi as well. "Sumi... You've grown and you're both alive... But, how can that be?"

"It doesn't matter now, Sarabi, we're home." Sumi replied as she gently stroked Sarabi's muzzle.

"Simba and Sumi?" Scar's voice was heard, he tried to seem innocent. "Oh, so good to you to see you little kiddies... Alive." Scar glared up at a tall rock while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed hid sheepishly with fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba growled as he went for his way to Scar.

"Simba, you must understand the pressures of ruling the kingdom," Scar replied slyly.

"They're no longer yours, Scar." Sumi wielded her sharp rock weapon.

"Oh yes, I naturally would, however there's one problem..." Scar pointed up to reveal hungry and vengeful looking hyenas. "You see them? They think _I'm _king."

"Well we don't!" Nala called out as she had more lionesses, Mumo included by her side.

"Simba is the rightful king." Mumo added.

"The choice is yours, Scar," Simba snarled. "Either surrender or fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence?" Scar sighed. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member or good friend. Wouldn't you two agree?"

"That's not going to work, Scar," Simba said although Sumi's stomach was turning on the inside. "We put it behind us."

"And what about your faithful subjects and mother dearests?" Scar smirked as he circled the duo. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Ah, so neither of you have told them your little secret? Well you two, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa and Baba's deaths?"

Sumi and Simba looked at each other. Both had their eyes glowing from guilt and they knew they couldn't hide this very much longer. It was now or never to get this ill-fated demise off their chests to their friends and family. "We are..." Simba gulped.

"It's not true!" Sarabi cried as the other lionesses were shocked.

Mumo broke down crying and Nala went to console her as Sarabi went over to Sumi and Simba.

"Please tell me it's not true..." Sarabi begged with her eyes bright from shock.

"I'm sorry..." Simba sighed.

"I'm sorry too..." Sumi sniffled.

"You see? They admit it!" Scar hissed. "MURDERERS!"

"No! It's not what you think!" Simba gasped.

"Poor Sumi, you were abandoned by your own kind apparently not good enough for them, but we all know humans are only friends with animals for food, clothing and protection!" Scar sneered at Sumi as he whacked her across the face to leave a scar under her eye like his. "I told Baba he shouldn't have taken you in as his own, but look at what he had gotten himself into because of the selfishness of his human cub creature? You may as well go back where you belong before you make all lions, tigers or even bears extinct! You're both guilty for the murder of your fathers!"

"Scar, stop it!" Sumi cried.

"We're not murderers and leave Sumi alone!" Simba barked.

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again, but now Daddy's not here to save you and everybody KNOWS WHY!" Scar backed up to make Simba nearly fall off of Pride Rock.

"Stop it!" Sumi went after Scar, but he kicked her back and she rammed her head hard against the opening of the cave which nearly shattered her skull. Her vision got blurry and she blacked out for a moment as the lightning flashed and flames spread across the Pridelands.


	18. Sumi's Final Decision

Sumi woke up later with consciousness. Her ears pricked up when she heard Scar's whisper, due to being raised by wild animals, she picked up selective hearing. Her eyes widened at Scar's little secret before finishing off Simba.

"I... killed... Mufasa and Baba..."

Sumi then flashbacked to when Mufasa and Baba were killed in the wildebeest stampede. It all seemed to make so much sense now. Sumi was very mad at Scar now, but Simba pinned him down against the rocky surface and growled in his face.

"MURDERER!" Simba roared.

"No, Simba, please!" Scar whimpered with deep fear.

"Tell them the truth, Scar." Simba demanded.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-" Scar began, but was cut off once Simba pressed his paw tight against his throat. "Alright... Alright!" Scar gagged. "I did it..."

"Loudly so they can hear you." Sumi leaned over Scar with her sharp rock.

"I KILLED MUFASA AND BABA!" Scar yelled in irritation.

The lionesses and hyenas growled. There was then a battle. Sumi held her rock close as the battle for Pride Rock began. Sumi cut a few hyenas as they tried to snap at her and bite her. She nearly had no mercy and wasn't shy about harming them. Even Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa got in on the action. Sumi felt victory rush through her then bent down as she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Sumi!" Mumo cried as she rushed over to the human. "Sumi, are you alright?"

"I feel... Bad..." Sumi removed her hand to show crimson liquid on her palm and she saw that a hyena had bit her and she was deeply wounded.

"Sumi's wounded!" Mumo cried as Nala, Sarabi and other lionesses came to her as her vision got blurry again. "Hold on, Sumi..." Mumo's voice had gotten faded. "Hold on..."

Sumi officially blacked out. Some lionesses stayed behind to handle the hyenas while Simba would confront Scar. Mumo carried Sumi on her back while Nala stayed by her side. The two remembered Sumi mentioning a campsite and went over to the tent. Irwin and Bambi reacted in fear and alarm.

"Stay back!" Irwin begged.

"Darling wait, look who's with them!" Bambi restrained her husband as she noticed Sumi. Bambi walked over and carried Sumi in her arms. "My baby..."

"That's quite a bad scratch." Irwin cringed as he took Sumi and put her in a bed in the tent.

Irwin and Bambi went to use natural resources to heal up their daughter. It seemed as if they picked a good time to visit the Pridelands. Nala and Mumo stayed with them. Since they weren't attacking, Irwin and Bambi knew they were friends of their daughter's. Sumi woke up later and coughed after Irwin had a coconut shell filled with herbs and spices. Sumi then looked up to see her human father.

"Daddy..." she whispered.

"Sumi, thank goodness you're alright..." Mumo nuzzled her nose.

Sumi smiled at her.

"Sumi, who are these lionesses?" Bambi asked.

"Nala, one of my best friends." Sumi looked at the blue eyed lioness.

"What about this lovely lioness?" Irwin smiled at Mumo.

"She's... my mother..." Sumi replied.

"Your mother?" Bambi wondered then put a hand to her mouth in shock and happiness. Her daughter had been raised by a gentle creature.

"What happened?" Sumi focused on the lions.

"The hyenas were attacking and one of them bit you and you lost some blood, luckily your parents took care of you." Mumo replied.

"Is Simba okay?" Sumi sat up, seeing her bandages.

"He's with his uncle now, I'm sure Simba will put an end to all of this nonsense." Nala said.

"Mother, Father, I need to get to Pride Rock," Sumi turned to her human parents. "It's urgent."

"You have to heal up first." Bambi advised.

"I'll stay here with you." Mumo told her human daughter.

Sumi smiled at her and at her human parents. She was staying for sure, and Nala went back to check on things. Within moments the rain simmered down and it was lightly drizzling. Nala rushed back over with a smile.

"Simba's won the battle! Scar has been overthrown!" Nala announced. "You can come back to Pride Rock, Sumi!"

Sumi smiled and got out of her bed. She was about to follow Nala and Mumo, but then she looked back at her human parents. She looked at them and the lionesses and thought hard. After a decision being made, Sumi went to Pride Rock after Simba took the throne as the new Lion King. The hyenas and Scar were no more and Sumi made her way to Simba as he was resting at home, safe at last.

"Hey Sumi." Simba greeted.

"Hey Simba." Sumi smiled back.

"Are you staying in Pride Rock with us?"

"Actually Simba," Sumi sighed a little and dabbed her knuckles together. "I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Mumo was shocked.

"I'm going back home to America where I belong," Sumi explained.

"Oh." Nala frowned. "We'll miss you a whole lot."

"I know, I'll miss you too." Sumi put her hands behind her back. "I'm sure we'll all be okay, though. I should go back where I belong since you did, Simba."

"I'll never forget you, Sumi." Simba went close to Sumi.

After her final goodbyes, Sumi met back with Bambi and Irwin and was adopted back into her family. The family packed up and gave Sumi some suitable clothes. She wore a pink jacket with dark lavender fringe and zipper with a purple skirt, white socks and black and white Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a fuchsia flower. As the family drove off, Sumi watched in the back of the car and looked back as Pride Rock was drifting farther, farther away. She then yawned and fell asleep on the way home and dreamt about her animal friends and wondered what life she would lead in America with her parents.

* * *

**I know it's kind of cliffhanger, but that's the final chapter and I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to write, but no worries, I'm going to do a Simba's Pride story. It was also great to bring Sumi back into my life and create this fanfiction. Read & Review if you'd like, I appreciate it, thanks so much for the favs, follows and reviews, guys :) **


End file.
